Ten Years is a Long Time
by ActionsSpeakLouderThanWords
Summary: Alicia Spinnet and George Weasley used to be the cutest couple. But she hasn't seen him since he ran away after his brother died, ten years ago. What happens when they meet at a Hogwarts reunion?
1. Chapter 1

**Alicia Spinnet and George Weasley used to be the cutest couple. But she hasn't heard from him since he ran away after his brother died, ten years ago. So what happens when she sees him again at the Hogwarts reunion?**

**Chapter 1: meetings, and invitations.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing, I think I'm going cry.**

Alicia's POV

_I ran through the hallways that were being blasted apart. I jumped from duel to duel. Finally, the fighting stopped. You know who's cold heartless voice cut across the corridors. All the death eaters vanished, and people started to regroup. I decided to go help in the Great Hall. _

_I walked through the grand entrance over to a group of Weasleys. I starred back at Fred. Cold and motionless. Tears stung, and I had to let them go. I couldn't believe this. Where was Katie? Where was Angelina? Where was Oliver? Where were all of my friends, how hurt were they? Most importantly, where was George? I spun around, searching frantically. Katie and Oliver walked threw the door laughing. They must not know. _

_I ran over and hugged them both. "Alicia? Why are you clinging to us like a leach?" Katie asked me._

_"Yeah, and why are you crying?" Oliver asked._

_"It- it's Fred." I pointed them toward the body. The smile on both their faces faded. They both rushed over there. _

_"No, Fred? Wake up, this isn't a funny joke, it's just plain sick." Katie said. Of course I would like it to be a joke too. I want him to jump up and laugh with us. But I don't think that's going to happen. It didn't look promising. _

_"Katie, I think he's gone." Oliver told her._

_"No, shut up Oliver. It's some sick joke. He's pulled worse." Katie said, trying to laugh. But I could tell there were tears that she was fighting back. "No. Fred, it can't be Fred. Not any of us. We are all supposed to survive this war! None of us are supposed to die. We're always supposed to be the unstoppable Gryffindor team!__Fred I swear, if you don't get that sorry arse up this instant, I'll, I'll," I could tell that she wanted to say kill you, but that just didn't seem appropriate. _

_I turned her away from Fred, and brought her to the other end of the hall. I calmed her down, and we just stood there, waiting at the doors. After what seemed a long time, George's voice shattered the wall that kept me deep in my thoughts, and from the real world._

_"Alicia? Why is your face all tear stained." I looked up into the identical face of the man that was now dead on the floor._

_"Oh George, honey, there's something you need to know-" I started. I had totally forgot how George would take this._

_"Why is everyone huddled around over there?" He started making his way over to his family._

_"George wait." I trailed after him. He stopped dead in his tracks. _

_"Why is Fred on the ground?" He asked me._

_"Because honey, he's umm-"_

_"Why isn't he breathing? Why is everyone crying?" He kept asking the obvious questions, because he didn't want to face the reality of it._

_"Because, he's, George, Fred is dead." I blurted it out. He didn't say anything. He just starred down at his twin's body. Until finally he dropped to his knees. And clutched his brother's head, and sobbed. I laid a hand on his shoulder, but he just shoved it away. I looked up to see Katie trying to stall Angelina. Oh no, Angelina. I rushed over to my friend's side. _

_"Where is Fred?" She demanded. _

_"Angelina, there's something you should know-" I started._

_"I just want to see my fiancé!" She screamed at me. I stepped aside and revealed the terrible scene to her. She starred down at it in aw, before rushing out of the castle, to recollect herself.. _

_We all just stood around Fred's body. All of us crying. Angelina finally rejoined us. After about five minutes George got up. _

_"George? Where are you going?" I asked him. He didn't say anything. He just kept on his quick pace. I ran to catch up with him._

_"George David Weasley. Stop this instant." I demanded, but he didn't seem to care. I now had a new coat of tears. "George stop, what do you think you are doing? Are you just leaving?" I kept shooting questions at him. We were halfway to Hogsmead when he stopped. He slowly turned around to face me._

_"I can't do it Alicia. I have to go. I have to get away from all of it." _

_"What? But what about us? We're getting married in a month. We can get through this together. You can't just leave. I can't loose two friends." I begged him. _

_"I'm sorry Alicia, I just can't do it." Those were his last words, he disapparated right infront of me. _

I woke up thrashing in my sleep. I had had that dream night after night, for the past ten years. Yet, it all still just seemed like a dream to me. After ten years, it's still hard to believe that it's true. It's still hard to face the reality, that Fred is gone, and so is George. Well, George isn't really gone. He's just somewhere in the world, but he's gone to me.

I looked at the clock, it was 7:00 am. I decided it was time to get up for work. I worked at the prophet. I was head of the gossip collum. Every one says that's the perfect job for me, being the social butterfly that I am. But somehow, I don't feel at home there. I've changed, and most people can see that. I got up, and went to the shower in my little flat. I let the cool water wake me up. I got out and dried my hair with a charm. Going over my morning routine and putting on my clothes, going out and getting breakfast. I never had much for breakfast, just toast, and coffee.

I grabbed my brief case, and apparated to Diagon Alley. I walked along the street. I passed by all the buildings, and all the busy people, trying to get where they need to go. I accedently bumped into someone because I wasn't paying attention. I looked up and saw a face, a face so familiar. Missing his right year, flaming red hair, gorgeous blue eyes. You guessed it, the face of George Weasley. I quickly turned around and started to run away, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Alicia wait. I have to say something." He told me in his sweet voice.

"No George, I have to go."

"At least meet me for lunch. I'll be at the three broom sticks. Come if you can." He begged. I pulled my wrist away, and walked on to the prophet.

"Trish, will you please get either Angelina Johnson, Katie Wood, or Oliver Wood on the line please?" I asked my secretary.

"Sure miss Spinnet." She walked away, and I went into my office, and started sorting out quotes I got from people. There was a bursting noise, and Oliver's head was in my fire place.

"Oliver? Do you know where Katie or Angelina is?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're out with the Shawn, Sydney and Davie. Why Alicia? Is something wrong?" Oliver asked. Shawn, Sydney and Davie were Katie and Oliver's kids. And Katie was pregnant with another.

"Well, I just." I sighed. "I just saw George."

"What? Did he talk to you?"

"Well, yes. I accidentally bumped into him on the way to work, then when I saw who it was I turned around to just leave him there, and he grabbed my wrist, and said he wanted to have lunch, and told me where, and that I could come, or I didn't have to." I said.

"Are you going to go?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know. Probably not. I just don't want to give him the time of day. But, I, I don't know." I sighed again. I heard a shout from the backround.

"Oliver, we're home!" Katie's voice said.

"Good, come here! Alicia's in the fire now, she needs both your help!" Oliver yelled over his shoulder. Two more heads popped in the fire. They were the heads of my two very best friends in the world, Katie Bell, well Wood now, and Angelina Johnson.

"What's up Licia?" Angelina asked me.

"I saw George today."

"WHAT?" Katie yelled.

"Ow, Katie that was my ear." Oliver said.

"Sorry. Now go on, tell us, what happened?" Katie pleaded.

"Well I bumped into him, and then I was just going to leave without talking to him. But he grabbed my wrist, and said he wanted to have lunch at the three broom sticks. I didn't give him an answer, and just walked away." I told them my story.

"Well, I don't think you should go." Katie said.

"Yeah, that's just stupid of him to think that you would want to talk to him. I mean we all feel for him. But it's not like we didn't loose someone too. And he was just being selfish. Leaving like that for ten years, then popping up in you life again, thinking that you're just going to accept his apologie, just like that. That's just idiotic if you ask me." Angelina said.

"Thanks guys. Well I should go. I have to get to work on my collum."

"Yeah, I should get to work too." Angelina agreed. Angelina was head of the auror agency.

"And I have practice." Oliver said. Oliver was keeper for Puddlemore.

"Oh, yeah, and I don't have to do anything. Ha, while all of you are at work, all I have to do is have fun with the kids. Don't forget both of you are coming for dinner tonight." She told me and Angelina. Katie was still a little sore that she couldn't play quidditch at the present time, because she was pregnant. She used to be the star chaser for Puddlemore. But then she got pregnant, so she's on a very long leave. But they still consider her part of the team.

"Right. See you at six then." I dropped the connection and sat down at my desk, to start my collum for that day.

About 5 hours later, Trish came in to tell me it was my lunch break. I had seriously been dreading this.

"Thanks Trish." I said, and she left to her desk. I decided to go to the three broomsticks, not to meet George, just to see if he was actually there. So I apparated to the little town right off of Hogwarts. I stepped into the pub that I knew so well, from going there so many times when I was younger, and still in school.

"Well, Alicia, have not seen you here for a long time." Rosemerta greeted me.

"Yeah, well, I've been a little busy lately." I told her.

"Oh yes, I hear that you're the gossip collum at the prophet, read it every day." Rosemerta told me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Do you want a table?"

"Ummm-"

"Alicia?" George asked from behind me. I turned around to face him. I turned back to Rosemerta.

"I'm sorry Rosemerta, but I don't think that I'll be able to eat here today. I just remembered that I have a lunch date with a source. But I'll be back soon, I promise." I smiled at her and left. But George trailed after me.

"Alicia, just hear me out." I disapparated right in front of him. I appeared in my flat.

"I'm so stupid, why did I go?" I asked myself. But I think I just needed to see him. Show him what it's like to be walked out on.

I heard a tapping noise on my window. I looked up and saw a barn yard owl with a note tied to his leg. I opened the window, and he flew in. He held his leg out to me. I took the letter off, and unscrolled it with ease.

_Dear Miss Spinnet,_

_This Friday night, will be your ten year re-union from graduating from Hogwarts. We will be having a dinner in the Great Hall. You are welcome to bring any guests that you may wish. A date is recommended, but not required. Please RSVP as soon as possible. Hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Head Mistress of Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardrey,_

_Minerva McGonagall. _

I starred at the letter. I didn't know that they had re-unions. But of course I would be going. I wouldn't miss this for the world. It would be great to see some other Gryffindors that I have not gotten in touch with for a while.

I got out a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink. I scribbled down my reply.

_Dear Professor,_

_I would be delighted to attend the re-uinion. I am excited to see old friends and professors. I can't wait to see the castle again. Will be seeing you on Friday._

_Sincerely,_

_Alicia Spinnet._

I rolled up the parchment and tied it to the owl, he flew out the window. I looked at the clock, and realized I would be late for Katie's weekly dinner. I went to my room, put on some semi fancy clothes. I apparated out of my flat, and to Katie and Oliver's mansion.

"Aunt Alicia!" Sydney came rushing over to hug me.

"Hey Sydney!" I bent down and gave my little six year god daughter a hug.

"Hi Alicia." Katie greeted me. "Come to the kitchen. I've made cookies."

"You made cookies? You can't cook." I laughed.

"She didn't really make them, she just took them out of the package, and put them on a tray, and enchanted the smell, to make it look like she made them." Sydney told me.

"Shh, Sydney, I told you that was between you and I." She whispered to her little girl. Sydney giggled and then skipped away. "Well, Oliver believed it." Katie told me.

"What did I believe?" Oliver stepped into the room, with a cookie in his mouth.

"Nothing honey, go get another cookie." Katie ordered him.

"These really are good." He said putting another in his mouth. I started laughing again.

"What?" He asked.

"Katie, can I tell him?" I asked. She shrugged. "Katie didn't really make the cookies, she got them out of the package, and enchanted to smell, to make it look like she made them." I said through fits of laughter. Two boys came into the room, sword fighting with two rubber swords. Both identical, with their mothers sandy blonde hair, and their father's brown eyes.

"Boys, boys. Come say hi to Aunt Alicia." Katie told Shawn and Davie. Both boys dropped their swords and hugged me.

"Hi boys. How's it going?"

"We're doing good Aunt Alicia." Shawn, at least I was pretty sure it was Shawn, told me. I ruffled both their hair, and they picked up and started playing swords again.

"Shawn, Shawn, you got something right on your face here." Katie grabbed her son's shoulder and spun him around.

"I'm Davie mum."

"Right, oh, sorry Davie." She wiped what was on Davie's face, and let him go.

"You're not Davie." His twin whispered.

"Shhh, I was tricking her." He whispered back. I smiled. There was a pop, and Angelina was in the room.

"Hi, sorry I'm late. Hi boys. Hi Sydney. Hey Katie, hey Oliver." She greeted the entire Wood family. She turned to me. "Hi Alicia."

"Hi Ange." I got up and hugged her.

"So, what's for dinner?" I asked Katie.

"Roast. Dasie is just finishing it up." Dasie was their house elf. They deffinatley needed it, Katie was a great mom, just couldn't clean a house, or cook. Dasie hobbled into the room.

"Dinner is ready." She did a little bow.

"Thank you Dasie." Oliver said. We all went over to the table. We sat down. All through dinner we just talked about quidditch, who we thought would win (besides Puddlemore of course.)

"Hollyhead Harpies." I said.

"No way." Oliver said.

"Why?" I asked.

"They have such a week keeper."

"Well, you think that every keeper is weak." Angelina said.

"Does this have to do with the keeper being a girl?" Katie asked.

"Hey, that's not like me is it? My three perfect chasers were girls. That would be something that Fred and George would say to get you mad." He must not have realized what he had just said. But everyone of us starred at him. We hadn't really mentioned Fred and George, well except for this morning. He looked up. Just now realizing what he had said.

"Why is everyone quiet all of a sudden?" Davie asked.

"No reason." Katie said. She smiled. "Anyone for dessert? We have pie." She tried to change the subject.

"I want pie!" Sydney said.

"Okay," Katie got up and got the pie and ice cream.

"Yum, this is good pie." I said. "Isn't it Angelina?" She was stirring her fork in the pie and ice cream. It was melting, and starting to look like cherry pie soup.

"What? Oh yeah, great pie Katie." She tried to fake a smile, but I could tell she was thinking about Fred, whenever anyone said anything about Fred, she would get like this.

"Kids, I think it's time that you go to bed." Oliver said.

"I'll put them to bed Oliver." I really didn't want to talk about Fred, because that just reminded me of George.

"But we're not tired yet daddy!" Sydney whined.

"It's your bed time, go with aunt Alicia." Oliver persisted.

"Come on, after your shower's I'll read you guys a story." They all nodded and followed me up the stairs. We got to Sydney's room.

"Sydney, your first." I opened the door for her, and she rushed into the bathroom and closed the door. I heard water running. "Don't splash too much okay?" I said through the door. I turned around, and the two twins were sitting on Sydney's pink bed, starring at me expectantly.

"Aunt Alicia-" Shawn started.

"Who is Fred and George?" Davie finished. They were so much like the Wesley twins, it pained me.

"We've heard mum and dad mention their names a couple of times-"

"But they always change the subject right away." So much for not talking about it.

"Listen boys, Fred and George, well, they were two very good friends of ours. They were on the quidditch team with us."

"But why haven't we met them?" Shawn kept asking.

"And why does everyone get upset when they talk about Fred, and you get mad when someone mentions George,"

"And everyone started freaking out this morning, when you said you saw George."

"And why wouldn't you have lunch with him."

"Dad seemed real mad after you hung up, was muttering about nerve or something."

"I'm sure you have over heard your parents talking about Harry Potter?" I asked them.

"Oh yeah, he's the one who saved the world from He who must not be named. We've met him before." Davie said.

"Well, before that, there was a huge fight at Hogwarts. A lot of people stayed, and we all fought. Your mum, and dad, and aunt Angelina, and Fred, and George, and I were there too, we were all fighting to help Harry. And, well, Fred got hurt. And he didn't survive." Both the twins gasped. "Aunt Angelina gets the most upset because she was engaged to Fred, and I was engaged to George. George was really close to Fred, because they were twins, like you guys. Well, George got really upset, and he left. We haven't heard from him in ten years." Davie and Shawn just looked at me, before Shawn finally said.

"So you didn't get married?"

"No, we didn't get married." I smiled. "It'd be best that you don't mention this to your parents, okay?" They both nodded. As if it were on cue, Oliver walked into the room.

"Alicia, Katie needs your help with Angelina. Oh, boys. You haven't taken your baths yet?" Oliver asked.

"No, Sydney's in there already." I said. He went to the door and knocked.

"Syd, almost done? Sydey?"

"I'm almost done dad, sheesh."

"Sorry, sorry." He stepped away from the door.

"Well, I'm just going to go down stairs then." I got up. "Night boys." I kissed both on the head. "Night Sydney."

"Night Aunt Alicia." She called back. I walked down the stairs and to the kitchen. Angelina was crying into Katie's shoulder.

"Angelina." I went and hugged her.

"It, it's been so long. I don't know" Sniffle, "why it still affects me." She said through her tears.

"Honey, it still affects all of us." I hugged her a little tighter. She in haled a little bit, and then stopped crying.

"Do you want to sleep over hon?" Katie asked.

"No, I'm fine, I've got work in the morning."

"Okay, well if you need anything, you know where to find us." I gave her a final hug before she disappareted.

"Well, that was interesting." Katie said.

"Yeah." Oliver came down the stairs.

"I finally got them all to sleep."

"So, are you guys going to the reunion night?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Katie said.

"Of course we're going." Oliver said.

"I'm really excited."

"Ever thought that George was going to be there?" Katie asked.

"Katie, can't you be an optimist?" Oliver joked.

"Why would you say that? I thought you were there for me!" Katie burst out in tears.

"It's okay honey, I was joking!" Oliver panicked.

"Honey, why don't you go lye down." I suggested. She nodded and went upstairs. "Mood swing."

"And she was doing so well today!" Oliver whined.

"Well, I should probably get going, I've got a couple of early meeting tomarrow." I hugged Oliver good night, and apparated to my flat. I went to my bedroom, put on my pajamas, and went to sleep.

**There you have it. Just wait for the next chapter, hoping it won't be too long. The next chapter will be George's POV. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. I have to see her

**Next chapter! She said in a sing songy voice. Well, while you lot have been off doing exciting things. I have been here dying of nasal congestion! You'll find my will under my bed! She said dramatically. No I'm not really dying. But I felt that way today. Well as much as I know that you want to hear me rant on how I feel close to death because of my stupid nose, ONWARD TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 2: Have to see her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a poor hobo, a poor hobo with a computer, hmmmmmmm… **

George's POV

I starred at the old photo album I had gotten from my room, when I snuck back there. There was Fred and me laughing when we had opened the shop. I flipped the page, and Alicia was giving me a kiss on the cheek after we had won a quidditch match. On the next page was that one quiddtich picture right after we won the cup. We all had one hand on the trophey. Everyone had a huge smile plastered on our faces. Next page had Fred and my birth day pictures on it. We were both blowing out the candles.

The last picture I had managed to put in was the day Fred and I proposed to the girls. Both of us were down on one knee, and the girls were sitting on the other knee, laughing, and kissing us. I nearly cried looking at this picture.

After ten long years, I am finally looking at these pictures. That was it, I had to see Alicia. I couldn't bear it anymore. Every minute I wasn't seeing her, I was dying, just like I was dying when Fred "left". I regret ever leaving her. She was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I don't know how I thought I would be able to live without her. I got up from my bed, and looked around my room. I saw all the daily prophets spread across the floor. All of them turned to the gossip collum. I had read them over and over. That was it, I know where she works, I know when she works, I was going to go see her tomarrow. I would go there around seven, and hopefully see her, then maybe make a lunch date. I don't care if she hit me upside the head with a sledge hammer, I had to see her again. I set my alarm for six o'clock and went to sleep.

My alarm beeped, waking me up with a start. I got up, and walked into my shower. I sprayed the cool water on myself. I washed my hair, and stepped out. In the mirror, I practiced one of the famous Weasley smiles. Something I hadn't done in a very long time. And, maybe it was because I hadn't done it in such a long time, that it failed miserably. Or maybe it's because just I wasn't the same. I didn't have my brother, I didn't have my girl. I was deffinatley different. I turned away from my reflection, and walked out to my bedroom. I threw on my clothes, and apparated to a little coffee shop in Diagon Alley. I bought myself a black coffee, and walked out onto the street.

I checked my watch. I decided to go look at Weasleys Wizard Weazes, it was on the way to the prophet.

I stood in front of it, Fred and my old store. I remember when it was at its peak of business. It was the most lively shop in all of Diagon Alley. Now, there were boards on the windows, and the sign was tipping over.

I was deep in thought when someone crashed into me. I looked down to apologize, but I was too stunned. It was Alicia. She just starred at me for a couple of seconds, before turning on her heels, and quickly walking in the opposite direction. I had to think quick, but I'll I could think to do was grab her wrist. So I did that. She turned back around, and tried to fight out of my clutch.

"Alicia, I have something to say."

"No George, I have to go." She kept on wrenching.

"At least meet me for lunch." I pleaded. "I'll be at the Three Broomsticks, come if you can." When all I got for and answer was her glaring at me, I let her go. I guess I would just have to see if she came. But for now, I decided I'd take a look in my old shop. I mean, I hadn't sold it, so techniqualy it was still mine. I took out my set of keys, and unlocked the door. It opened with a creak. I stepped onto the dusty floor. There were cobwebs everywhere. All the old merchandise was the exact way that we left it before Fred and I went to the battle.

I stepped into the back room, where we had left an unfinished experiment on the counter, assuming we would be back to finish it. I walked back to the main room. I went over to the cash register and opened it. There was about 100 dollars in there. Well I was running a little low on cash, and it wasn't stealing, it was still my money. But somehow it felt like the money belonged to us, and not me. So I put it back. I walked up the stairs, my shoe left foot prints there was so much dust. I got to the landing, and opened the door to our flat. It was like I had fallen into the past or something. Our breakfast from that day was still on the counter. And the clothes we hadn't put away yet were still in the basket. It seemed that no one had come up here.

I walked into our bedroom. We were so messy. There were clothes, and pranks on the floor. Our beds weren't made. For a second, I felt like nothing had changed. I felt like my mum had just come over, and she made me come in here to clean. And that Fred would walk in and say how crazy she is sometimes. But of course that wasn't going to happen. And suddenly, I burst out crying. I should have come here years ago. The moment he died. I should have gotten this over with. I should be running the store right now, looking forward to having lunch with my wife. But no, I had to run away. I am so stupid. What good did I think would come out of that?

No, I had a right to run away. My twin had just died. I needed to find myself. I'm not good with sympathy. I can't have people telling me over and over that they're sorry for me. I can't handle people treating me different, just because someone in my life is gone. There, that is my reason.

No, that is a stupid reason. I could have talked it out with Alicia. She would have understand. She wouldn't have treated me differently. And Katie, she's had people in her family die, she would know. And well, Angelina misses him a lot, and, of course she would be crying all the time. And I should have been there to help.

But it hurts too much to talk about. And of course everyone would expect me to be all cool about it. And be the happy, laughing George, like I always am. And I just don't think I'd be able to do that. I needed to be iscolated.

Ugh, I'm fighting with myself, that's just weird. I looked down at my watch, it was about time that Alicia be getting her lunch break.

I apparated to the little town that I knew by heart. Not much had changed. It was still just as lively. There was Zonko's joke shop. That's what inspired Fred and I to go into the joke shop business.

I stepped into the pub that I had been in so many times. Rosemerta, the bar tender turned around to greet me. But she just starred at me. So I found this a good time to take a good look at what age did to her. She had aged a little bit yes, but she was still as pretty as ever. She still had brown hair, but only with a few grays. She didn't have any wrinkles, her skin was flawless.

"George? George Weasley?" She asked me in disbelief.

"Hi Rosemerta." I said.

"Is it really you?"

"Who else would it be? Fred?" I made a little joke. She didn't seem to get the humor, she gave me kind of a sad smile.

"Its just that, no one has seen you for ten years. We didn't know what happened to you."

"Oh, yeah. I just needed to, think." Yeah, for ten years, that really made sence.

"Oh, well can I get you table?" She asked. I could see she thought this was an uncomfortable subject.

"Yeah, table for two please. And could you wait to bring the menus out?"

"Sure, of course." She showed me to a table, and went back to greet more customers.

I waited there for a few minutes, before another person walked in. I looked up with hope. But it wasn't her. It was some old man. Who was I thinking she would come? Now I've made a fool of myself, of course she's not going to give me the time of day.

"Hello Alicia. I haven't seen you here in a while." I heard Rosemerta saying. My head shot up so fast, I'm sure that I am almost positive it will be stiff tomarrow. There standing next to Rosemerta, just as beautiful as always, was Alicia.

"Oh, yeah, well I've just been a little busy lately." She replied. I got up, and slowly made my to her.

"Alicia?" I said quietly behind her. She slowly turned around to look at me. Turning right back to Rosemerta she said,

"sorry Rosemerta, I don't think that I'm going to be able to eat here today, I just remembered that I have a lunch date with a source. But I promise I will be back soon." She smiled at Risemerta, and then turned to leave. Rosemerta looked confused, but shrugged and continued cleaning glasses.

I ran after Alicia. "Alicia, wait, I have to say something." But she just kept going, and apparated right in front of me. I sighed. Now she just thought I was a jerk. Well, there was nothing that here that I needed.

Looking around one last time, I decided that I would go back to the joke shop, and have another look around. For old times sake. I apparated to Diagon Alley.

Outside the door to the shop was a little owl, the owl was pacing back and forth, it also had a letter tied to it's leg. I walked over and picked it up. I took off the letter. I walked in with the owl on my finger. I sat down at the desk in the back. Setting the owl down, I opened the letter.

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_I am just praying that this gets to you. I wasn't sure where to send it, seeing as no one knows where you are. So I sent one to the Burrow, and one here. Anyway, this Friday, is the ten year reunion for your graduation. We will be having a dinner in the Great Hall. You are welcome to bring any guests that you wish, a date is requested, but not required. Please RSVP as soon as possible, and just send it back by owl. Hope to see you Friday._

_Sincerely,_

_Head Mistress of Hogwarts, school of Witch craft and Wizardry,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

I starred at the letter, she sent one to the Burrow? Mum must have flipped out. What would dad say? Is he mad at me, like he was at Percy? Oh but I'm sure that Percy isn't shunned anymore. I'm sure he's taken my spot, now he's probably calling me the git. He's probably hoping that I come around on Christmas, so that he can chuck mashed potatoes at me. I'm sure no one else in the family feels that way about me. They understand. I mean I didn't get mad at dad or anything.

But now they must favor Percy, he was there when Fred died. He was the one throwing his body over Fred. I should have been there! I should have been there with _my_ twin, when he died. I was way closer to Fred than Percy ever was. But of course at his funeral, Percy probably made it out that he was Fred's best friend, that he was so close to him.

I was so angry. A tear was tumbling down my cheak, as I just starred at the letter. I barley noticed the owl pecking me on my hand. I guess he was waiting for a reply.

I got out a piece of parchment, a quill and ink. I scribbled down my reply.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I am glad to hear that you became the headmaster. You are much better than that greasy git Snape. My answer to going to the reunion is a definite yes. See you on Friday. _

_Yours truly,_

_George Weasley_

I rolled up the letter, and tied it to the impatient birds leg. He flew threw the open window, and out to what I assumed was Hogwarts. I decided to dust off some stuff in here. And to start getting rid of the little cobwebs. I was going to get place up and running again.


	3. the reunion

** I am very, very sorry if I confused anyone, you see, I updated, but I have so many dang stories, I got confused, and put up one from Hard to say Goodbye. But thankfully, GinnySpinnet pointed it out to me, and here we are. I am sooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated. Oh, I am so proud of myself, last chapter was 2293 words, and the first one was, 3781 words. SHABAM! So, the actual chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: The reunion**

I starred back at myself in the mirror. I was in a black shortish dress. Wearing high heels, high heels that I haven't worn in a really long time. My hair was up in a high pony tail, that had a little bit of curl to it.

"Well, I guess this is it." I said to my reflection. "He's not going to be there." I assured myself.

I walked out into the kitchen, and grabbed my purse. I apparated to Hogsmead. There was a whole bunch of people walking down the path to Hogwarts. And I recognized that not all of them were in just my year. I saw that girl Cho Chang, the one who was dating Cedric.

I continued to walk, but I heard my name being called.

"Alicia!" That familiar voice of Lee Jordan said. I turned around to greet him. He was holding the hand of that girl Lavander Brown.

"Wow, hi Lee." I said.

"You look great"

"You too."

"Uh, you know Lavander." He said.

"Oh, yeah, it's good to see you again." She smiled and shook my hand.

"It's great to see you again too. I thought you might not have come, considering what happened-" Lee covered her mouth with his hand, and laughed a little.

"Um, maybe we should start walking down there." Lee said.

"Oh, um, I said I would meet Katie, Oliver and Angelina. I'll see you guys in there." They both nodded and continued on.

"Alicia, let's go." Katie said from behind me. The four of us started down the hill to our old school.

The doors were open, so we walked into the great hall, where there were many different people talking and laughing.

My stomach clenched in nerves. How had people changed? Would most of them remember me?

"Alicia, hi." A girl said.

"Umm, hi." I said, not knowing who this girl was.

"It's me, Parvati." Parvati, Parvati, who was Parvati? Oh, it was that one girl who was friends with Lavendar.

"Oh, yeah, Parvati, hi." But how did she know me? "Uh, I don't mean to be rude, but how did you know it was me?" I asked

"Well, everyone knows who you are, you were really popular, I mean you were on the Gryffindor team." She said smiling.

"Oh, okay then."

"Hey Alicia, who are you talking to?" Angelina said coming up to me with Katie and Oliver.

"You remember Parvati?" I asked. They all gave me a look, as if to say no, but I gave them a look back that said just say you do.

"Right, Parvati, hi." Katie said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I have to go. I just spotted Lavendar." She just walked away.

"Well that was rude!" Katie exclaimed.

"She never was the one to be kind." Oliver said. We all just shrugged and walked back to talk to more people.

After a little bit of walking around, we bumped into Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny. How are you guys?" I asked

"We're good. How are you?" Ginny replied.

"All fine." Oliver said.

"So Oliver, that was a great game you guys played the other day." Ron said. Of course the boys would be talking about quidditch. Hermione rolled her eyes, she never was a big quidditch fanatic. But Oliver's face lit up at the talk of it.

"Yeah, it was really amazing." Oliver said.

"That one chaser wasn't that good though." Said Harry.

"Yeah, well, she's just a filler." Katie reassured him.

"Oh, that's right, because you can't play, can you?" Ginny asked.

"Why can't you play?" Ron asked.

"I'm pregnant." Katie said.

"Congratulations!" Hermione said enthusiastically.

"That's really wonderful." Harry said.

We spent about the whole time talking to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Occasionally someone would come up and talk to us, mainly Harry, but sometimes we would get some recognition.

It was right before dinner, when It happened. We were all just standing around talking/ laughing. I was actually having a good time, all my nerves were gone. But Ron's face widened in surprised, then scrunched in anger.

I turned around to see what he was looking at, and it felt like my heart dropped down to my stomach. George had just walked into the room.

I turned and started walking away. I could tell he was following me, but was stopped by Ron. I didn't wait to see what happened. I walked up and down the corridors that I hadn't walked down in what seemed like a life time.

And doing just that, made me feel like a teenager again. I felt like I had just gotten in a small tiff with George, and that I didn't want to talk to him.

I turned into an empty classroom. I can't believe he was here. What was he playing at?

My head dropped to my hands, and I just sat there, crying.

**And there you have it. Man, I think I am going to bed soon. I am sooooooooooo tired. So review, and make me happy. Happy, happy, happy, happy!**


	4. ditcher

**Hey, just trying to update as soon as possible. This is George's POV. **

I walked down the path to Hogwarts. From far away, it still looked huge. It was all lit up, just like it used to. I passed the gates, and the castle towered above me, I had to strain my neck to get the full view. I took a quick scan, saw the atronomey tower. Boy I hated that, not only was it the place where the headmaster died, but I also failed that class. I spent hours of precious sleep, or hang out time, and still failed.

I looked over to the black lake, and then the quidditch hoops. I smiled, remembering all the good times. I arrived at the doors. I was a little late, but only by about a half an hour. Knowing McGonagall, she would let people talk for at least and hour before she served dinner. What can I say, I know my old teacher. I spent enough time in her office.

As I walked through the halls, I got stares from people standing and mingling.

I recognized some, but not many. But all of them seemed to know me.

I spotted another head of hair exactly like mine. It was Ron, my little brother. And next to him was a head of bushy hair, I guessed was Hermione. There were more people around them, like Harry, Ginny, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Oliver and Lee.

As I got closer, Ron spotted me. His face widened in surprised, but then got angry. Alicia turned around to see what he was looking at, and just ran away, crying.

"Alicia!" I called. But Ron stopped me.

"George, what the hell are you doing here?" He asked me, obviously furious. His face matched his hair.

"It's a reunion of past students. I used to go here, did I not?" I asked him.

"You've been gone for ten years. Does that mean anything to you?" But it wasn't Ron who said that, it was Lee

"You can't just come back. Without so much of a word." Ron continued.

"Listen guys. I'll explain later. I just need to talk to Alicia right now."

"No. You're not talking to her." Oliver said.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because she doesn't want to talk to you." He said sternly.

"How do you know she doesn't want to?" I asked.

"Because, you weren't there." Katie interjected. "She hates you. She's told us. Whenever you come up in the conversation, she gets really mad, and angry."

"Yeah, she just stomps around, and slams things. She won't talk. And you know what, I don't blame her." This time it was Angelina. It looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Leave." Ron said.

"No Ron. This isn't between us, it's between me and Alicia." I said.

"Leave, now." Lee said.

"No." I said. But Ron snapped. He punched me right in the nose. My nose started bleeding. I went to get back up, but this time Lee punch me in the eye.

"What the hell?" I screamed. I swung a punch at Ron, and contacted with his stomach.

Oliver hit me in the stomach. I tackled him, but Ron pulled me off him. Lee kicked me, and Ron put me in a head lock.

"Hey, hey! HEY!" Someone was screaming. It was Harry I think. He started pulling Ron off of me. "Ron, don't be stupid, he's your brother."

"A brother who ditched us!" Ginny said. I starred back at my sister. My baby sister. Fred and mine little partner in crime. We taught her how to be evil, and boy was she evil. But, out of the whole family, I thought she would be the one to understand. I thought she would get it, that she would stick up for me.

But here she is, starring at me with so much hate. She hated me, like she had hated Percey. No, that wasn't true. She never had hated Percey, she never really cared. She just found him annoying. But she had always looked up to me. She was more like me and Fred everyday. And now she hated me.

"George." Harry said to me, looking at me with his green eyes, sympathy edged into them. "I think it's best that you just leave."

"I'm sorry, I just can't do that."

"But she doesn't want to talk to you!" Angelina said loudly, like I was retarted and wouldn't understand.

"She needs to tell me that her self." I said. I started walking back to where Alicia had gone, and no one tried to stop me.

**Muhaha! Hope you liked it. Okay, so, should they make up at the party, or some where else, not at all? Review with suggestions!**


	5. maybe you should go

**Hi-ho. Ha, you got to love two day weeks. We only go to Tuesday this week! I'm so excited! But, of course wednsday, I'll be cleaning all day, getting ready for our Thanksgiving dinner party. Oh well. Enough of my rambling, let's move on to the story!**

I sat on one of the desks of McGonagall's classroom. I assured myself he wasn't going to be here. I was positive. But here he was, in the Great Hall. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"How could my life have fallen apart so easily?" I asked myself outloud.

"I ask myself that question every day." I looked up to George standing in the doorway. He had a black eye, and his nose was bleeding.

"Oh my god, what happe-" I started, until realized that I wasn't supposed to be talking to him. So I shit my mouth, and looked at the floor.

"Oh, this?" He pointed to his face. "It's nothing, Ron was just a little mad. And Lee, and Oliver." I bit back the urge to ask why. When he saw that I was still giving him the silent treatment, he continued. "Look Alicia, I'm really sorry-"

"Sorry?" I nearly shrieked. "Sorry? You're sorry?" I almost laughed. He was dead serious. "You think, that sorry is going to do anything?"

"Well, what do you want me to do?" He asked back.

"Oh, I don't know George." I said sarcastically. "How about explain it to me!"

"What do you mean?" He asked stupidly.

"George!" I actually did scream. "You left, for ten years!" His face flinched at my yelling. "And then, you just come back."

"Alicia, you have to understand-"

"Understand? Understand? Understand what, exactly?" I asked shrilly.

"He was my brother!" He started yelling back.

"Don't you think I realize that?" I shouted.

"You don't know what it's like! You don't have a twin, you don't know that bond, that when it's broken, it's that hardest thing in the world!"

"But you had me, you had Katie, and Oliver, and Angelina!" I said. "And all your siblings! And your patents!"

"Mum probably still cries about it."

"Yeah, so don't you think that you should have been there? You had a duty to your family, and your friends."

"I couldn't handle it! I couldn't handle all the sympathetic looks! I couldn't handle everyone expecting me to joke around, just like I used to! Because it hurt too much to joke around! Because we used to do that together!"

"Nobody expected anything from you!"

"Yes they did Alicia! I knew they would have expected me to be the happy George like I always was."

"I didn't." I said. "I knew it would be hard for you. And I wanted to comfort you, more than anything else. We all did. And it hurt that you wouldn't let us!"

"I didn't know, that that's how you felt." He said quietly.

**Changing POV's here, this is now George's!**

"Yeah, George." She said. "How could you have left us? I loved you!"

"I, I love you too." I went over to touch her, but she pulled away.

"No George, just because you say those words, doesn't mean that that excuses any of it." She said harshly. Her tone was in about the tone she would use for a Slytherin.

"Well, what do you want me to do? How can you ever forgive me?"

"Maybe you should never have left!" Alicia yelled.

"Well I can't go back now! Believe me, if I could, I would!" I replied, yelling just as she was.

"Then maybe you should go." She said quietly. I starred back at her. Was she serious?

"Alicia-" I started to say, but she cut me off.

"No George, please, just go." She said quietly, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I just want you to be happy." I said. "And, I guess if this makes you happy." I said. She had turned away from me. "Goodbye Alicia." I walked out of the room, and down the hallways, back to the Great Hall, and found the group. They all tensened as I came into the room.

"I just wanted to apologize." When no one did anything, I continued. "And tell you that, you probably won't ever see me again." I turned to leave, but one other thought crossed my head. "Ron, I really am sorry. Tell mum that? And Katie, Oliver, I have something for you, it's a wedding present." I handed them the box that I had been saving for years. "Ginny, I love you." I said, she wouldn't let me hug her. "Will you guys tell Alicia, that I really do love her?" I nodded, and left.

**Poor George, or poor Alicia? Vote on which one you think is in the right! Next chapter should be up soon! In the mean time REVIEW! And happy Thanks Giving! **


	6. chocolate helps clear the mind

**Hello. Wow, you're probably thinking, "she's still alive?" Yes I am. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, actually, I don't know when it was the last time I did. Well, this story is probably coming to a close. About 4 more chappies I think. **

I walked down from the classroom. He was gone, because he wasn't with them.

"What happened?" Katie wanted to know.

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied. "I just want to go home." Oliver, Katie and Angelina exchanged looks, then followed me out of Hogwarts.

"Do you want to spend the night at our place?" Oliver asked as we walked along the path.

"Sure." I said.

"What about you Angelina." Angelina nodded.

"Great." Katie said. We got to apparating distance, and apparated to the Wood estate. Well, Katie did side along apparition with Oliver, so she wouldn't accidently splinch the baby.

"I still don't get it. I have been apparating for years. Last time I splinched myself was the practice rounds in those ridiculous hoops in the Great hall!" She complained when we got inside the house.

"It's just for safety Katie. It's necessary." Oliver assured her. She just rolled her eyes.

"You are such a worry puss Oliver Wood." She said. She was having yet another one of her mood swings. This was just a little one though.

"I know honey." He said kissing her forhead.

"Sheesh you guys are like a pottery barn catalogue." Angelina teased, plopping down on the couch.

"Alicia?" Katie asked me. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course she's not alright Katie!" Angelina said. "She's heart broken. But luckily, I know the perfect cure!"

"Chocolate." Katie said simply.

"What the heck is chocolate going to do?" Oliver asked stupidly.

"Well, obviously you wouldn't understand, being a boy and all."

"Yeah, what boys do when their upset is punch things." Katie shrugged.

"Come on, let's go into the kitchen, and get all the chocolate we can find."

"Then, we all can spend the night in one of the guest rooms. Just us girls." Katie said. That sounded really good to me. Just talking, laughing, and eating chocolate with my 2 best friends at a sleep over. Just like old times.

"What about me?" Oliver asked.

"Sorry Oliver." Katie said. "But you can't have a sleepover with a boy there. It would ruin the whole girl talk thing. But I promise I'll make it up to you little Ollie Wolliekins." She said pinching is cheeks.

"Girls are crazy." He muttered walking up stairs to his bedroom.

We went into the kitchen, and got, chocolate ice cream, chocolate bars, we found a chocolate cake, brownies, and of course frosting.

We walked up to the biggest extra bedroom, and changed into pajamas. (Angelina and I simply accioed them from our houses.) Once we were in Pajamas and slippers, and were all on the over sized bed nice and comfortable. Katie got straight to the point.

"So, what happened in there?" She wanted to know. I bit into a spoon full of frosting, before answering.

"We yelled at each other, a lot. He told me that he was sorry." Bite of ice cream. "That the bond between his twin was just too strong. That he thought everyone would still expect him to be the same happy laughing George he always was."

"Well that's retarded." Katie said with a mouthful of brownie.

"And then he asked me what I wanted him to do other than apologize, so I told him to leave." Katie and Angelina looked at me. "What?" I asked them.

"Listen Alicia." Angelina said. "I know that he hurt you really badly. He hurt all of us. But he really is sorry for it!"

"You know he loves you." Katie said.

"And you love him."

"How do you know I still love him?" I asked, obviously just trying to hold a point. "How do you know I still want him in my life?" Katie raised her eyebrow at me.

"You're joking right?" She asked. "You haven't dated one guy since."

"So?"

"So, of course you still love him." Angelina interjected. "And you know that you do." I sighed.

"Okay. I do still love him. But I just don't want to get hurt again." Bite of cookie. "What if being with me, makes him all phsyco again, and he leaves?"

"Alicia, that's not going to happen." Katie reassured me. "He just left out of anger, and sadness. It was just a reaction."

"But he didn't come back for ten years!" I said.

"Well, I'm sure he didn't come back, because he didn't want this exact thing to happen." Angelina said. "He didn't want to be rejected by you." Were they joking?

"Wait, I'm sorry." I said. "Are you taking his side?" I asked.

"Alicia, he really needs you. He's falling apart." Katie said.

"Look you guys! He needed me ten years ago, but he wasn't willing to accept it."

"Alicia…" Katie started again.

"No. This is ridiculous!" I stood up, letting the food on my lap fall on the bed.

"Alicia, calm down." Angelina said.

"No, I will not come down! You are choosing him, over me. Over your best friend, who didn't leave! How could you do this to me? What happened to we'll always back each other up?" I was rambling. I think I felt a tear strolling down my cheek.

"Alicia Victoria Spinnet." Katie said yelled. I stopped dead. No one ever used my full name, unless they were really mad at me. I looked at Katie. "Sit down, and listen to us. You know, that you want to forgive him. So do it. This is just you being stubborn."

I started crying even harder. I sat down, and put my head into Katie's shoulder. Angelina put one arm around me.

"Shhhh." Katie said, attempting to calm me down.

"You're so right Katie!" I mumbled into her shoulder. "I'm so mean. He'll hate me forever now!"

"No he won't Alicia. Not if you go and apologize." Angelina said. I looked up at her.

"Are you crazy?" I asked in disbelief. "How the heck can I go and apologize, after what I did?"

"He was probably thinking the exact same thing when he apologized to you." Angelina said. They were right, and I knew it. I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay. You're right. I'll go apologize." I got up, changed clothes in the bathroom, and then apparated to, well, I didn't know where he was, so I tried Diagon Alley.

I went up to the door of Weasleys Wizards Weases. Boy this place brought back memories.

I went up to the door, thinking I saw a light. I raised my hand to knock…

**Soooooooo sorry for the wait!!!! I know I've been lazy. But that doesn't mean you should be lazy!!! REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. unexpected visitors

**Sulk, sulk, sulk, sulk, sulk, sulk…. Sulk. Huh, I hate sulking!!!! And I'm not the best at it. As you can read, I am probably not in the happiest of moods. Well, that's okay, hopefully writing will make me happier! ******** So sorry for the wait, I've been busy with finals. ******

I sat on the bed of my old apartment. My eyes stung, my face was red from crying, and my heart felt like I had 1 million weights on it.

"I am such an idiot." I kept telling myself. But of course it was true. I rolled over onto my stomach.

"I feel so completely stupid. I just put myself through all of that pain, and, well, suffering really." I said. "Of course she wasn't going to take me back, just like that." I hit my hand against my head.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot." I muttered. I waited for the tears to come, but I had cried myself dry. I sighed. What was I going to do now? Where was I going to go? I couldn't face going back home. They would put me in exile, just as my friends had. Just as I was ready to get up, and put my stuff in my pack, to leave, there was a knock at the door.

_Who would be coming to an abandoned store, at 1:00 in the morning?_ I thought to myself as I got up and walked slowly down the creaky stairs. I saw a silouete of a girl outside. My heart jumped a little. Maybe it was Alicia. No, it was probably Katie, or Angelina coming to tell me off again.

I opened the door, but it was neither. It was,

"Ginny?" I asked my red haired baby sister standing at the door, looking rather cold out in the snow.

"Hi George." She whispered quietly. This was a side of Ginny I'd never seen. She was always the loud, outgoing one. This couldn't be my sister. But it was, and she might be thinking the same thing about me.

"What, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I just had a-" she started.

"Hold on, you should come in, it's freezing out there." She nodded and followed me inside. "Do you want a cup of tea?" I asked.

"Please." She said quietly. Her being being quiet was really starting to annoy me.

"So, why are you here?" I asked again, after we had settled down, and the tea was brewing.

"Well, I'm not sure." She said quietly, yet again.

"Really? Because ten years ago, you were sure about everything. You never once questioned yourself." I said, somewhat proudly.

"Well, maybe since you left, I haven't been very sure!" She actually yelled. Her ears got red, just like Ron's did when he was mad. I looked at her a little taken aback. Tears started spurting out of her eyes. "Maybe," She went back to a quiet voice. "When you left, I was confused."

"Ginny, I didn't know…" I started.

"George, I never would have thought, that you would be the one to run away. I thought, that you would have been the one to stand strong."

"Ginny, that's not fair. He was my twin." I said sternly.

"No, it's not fair. None of this was fair. He was my brother. You were my brother. Tonks was my friend." Damn, she had a good point. "But I didn't leave. And look at Harry!" She said. "He lost almost everything, from when he was just a baby. To now, he lost his parents, he lost his god father. He used to blame himself every night for Fred's death! For everyone's death! But he didn't run away!"

"Ginny, is that the only reason you came here was to tell me off? Well, you're too late. Alicia already did that." I said. There was another knock on the door. "Who the hell could that be?" I said outloud.

"Probably Harry coming to find me." Ginny said bitterly. I opened the door, and sure enough Harry was standing there.

"Hi George, I don't mean to bother you but is Ginny here?" He asked.

"Yeah." I stepped aside to let him in. He took the invitation.

"Ginny, why'd you just leave without telling me?" Harry asked.

"She came here to tell me off again." I said.

"Ginny, we talked about this." He told her.

"Harry, this isn't your fight." I told him. He looked at me. "You don't have to stick up for me. It's fine."

"What makes you think that I'm sticking up for you?" He asked.

"Well, you know how I felt? Right?"

"Of course I do. But that doesn't mean what you did was right."

"I know that." I mumbled.

"Look George, you know that I hate reprimanding people, but that was not the way you are supposed to handle this type of thing."

"I know." I said a little more loudly.

"Ginny, would you mind getting me a cup of that?" He asked randomly, pointing at the cup of tea. She nodded, and walked to the kitchen.

"Listen George." Harry said very quietly. "She has had problems since you left."

"What kind of problems?" I asked back.

"She's had some mental issues since you left. We went to a doctor, and he said that this sometimes happen when something totally unexpectedly sad happens."

"But what about you?" I asked. "You've had probably the most tragic life ever."

"But my whole life has been sad. You leaving, was totally unexpected. It was such a shock for her." I felt so bad. I had caused my baby sister to go crazy. Ginny came back with a mug of tea. She handed it to Harry, and he accepted it thanking her.

"Look George, I forgive you." My head jerked up from where I was looking at my tea. Had I just heard what I think I heard?

"You- you do?" I stuttered. He nodded. "But, why?"

Harry shrugged. "We all make mistakes. I've made plenty. And look at Ron, he ran away from me and Hermione, but he apologized and came back.

"Yeah, that may be. But he was under the spell of that locket. And he saved your life. So you kind of had to let him back in."

"George, I would have him back anyway. All I'm going to say is, if you are coming back into Ginny's life, you better know if you are staying for good."

"Oh don't worry, Alicia would never have me back, and neither would my family."

"I'm you family now, right?" Harry raised his eyebrow at me. "I wouldn't be so sure that she won't." Right at that moment, there was a knock on the door.

I held my breath as I got up and turned the knob. Standing in the door way was a nervous looking Alicia.

"Hi George." She said shyly. She peeked into the door a little. "Oh, Harry, Ginny. I guess I'll come back later since you have company." She turned to leave, but I grabbed her hand.

"No, it's okay." I replied. She walked inside. Harry stood up.

"Okay, well, I guess we'll finish this conversation later George. Come on Ginny." Harry called. You could tell what he had been talking about she was going a little crazy.

She shyly walked over to him, and looked at him a little sadly.

"Come on." He urged, like she was a little kid. He held out his hand, and led her out of the shop.

When they left, I shut the door and turned to look expectantly at Alicia.

**Cliffer!!!! Haha. Okay, I am SO sorry that it took so long. I just have been like putting off working on this story, just because. I don't really no why. But, I took such a long time, because I wrote like half of it, then waited like another billion years to write the other half, I have totally stopped sulking, and moved onto plan mode. I'm not going to bore you with details, because you would look at me like I was crazy. Hahahaha. And the story is very long, and it would be longer than all my stories combined. And A Bell's Love Song is 28 chapters. So, to save you the trouble, I will end this authors not classically, REVIEW!**


	8. forgivness

**Oh my god, I hate being sick with a passion! Last night, I had a temperature of 99.7, and then a temperature of 100! It is ridiculous. And the worst part, it's my best friends surprise party tonight! I HAVE to go! So I am staying home from school to try and get better so I can go to the party. I know, I know. I should be "learning" not trying to get better for a party. But whatever! It gets you a chapter because I have nothing better to do, I am home along, (my dad is in Phoenix mom's at work, and sisters are at school/apartment.) So I get to write this lovely chapter, and catch up on my reading! So I guess it's not ALL bad. I was thinking about this chapter, and then 1 more chapter, and then MAYBE and epilogue, yeah, thinking about it, probably an epilogue. Okay, onto the chapter!**

George looked at me expectantly. I closed my eyes and heaved a sigh.

"George," I started.

"Hold on a second Alicia," he said, a little bitterly if you ask me. "Did you come here to yell at me, and tell me off some more? Because I honestly don't think I can take it. So if you did, I get it that you're mad, and that I was wrong, and that you want me to leave. I'll never talk to you again. I'll pack up my stuff, and probably go to Scotland or something."

"George, let me finish." I said. He nodded and ran his hands through his hair the way he did when he was sad or upset. And I have to tell you, it was always so attractive, and it almost made me break every time. His gorgeous blue eyes poured into me, and I could tell that he was really sorry, that he was really trying to make for it. "I was out of line."

He opened his mouth to say something, probably defending himself against what he thought I was telling him off. But he closed it and put furrowed his brow in a confused way. "What?" He asked.

"I was out of line. It wasn't right for you to run away like that, you're right, but I you were being sincere, and I guess I can see where you might have wanted to run away. I wanted to run away at times myself."

"Yeah Alicia, but there's a difference, you didn't actually run away!" He started pacing the floor.

"But he wasn't my twin." I came over to stop his pacing, but he wouldn't let me.

"He was your friend though. I was being a stupid git! I shouldn't have done that! I know I shouldn't have! And, I hurt you, my family, Oliver Katie and Angelina while doing it! I couldn't live with myself! I wasn't happy, at all! It was a bad idea!"

"George," He continued to mumble about what a jerk he was. "George!" I yelled. He finally looked up when he heard my raised voice. It was so hard for me not to agree to all of those things he had said. But it was George, and I couldn't bear yelling at him like I had. Because, it's still true, from all of those years ago. I still love the red headed git. I mean, how can I not?

"You know how you said not to tell you off?" He nodded. "Well you're doing the exact thing you told me not to do. Stop beating yourself up about it! I forgive you!" I grabbed his hand and gave a light squeeze.

"But you shouldn't." He replied sadly. I gave him a slight smile.

"I've broken the rules before." He returned my smile, and I snaked my arms around his neck. He hesitated a second, but put his arms around my waist. I gave him a light kiss, and he complied, kissing me back.

"I love you Alicia, I always have. Since the first time I saw you."

"I love you too. Never stopped." I looked around. "I think there's something you need to do." I told him.

"What?" He asked.

"Just come on." I grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the shop.

**Dun dun dun! Where are they going? You can probably guess. But if you can't, you'll just have to wait and see! I'll probably update in like an hour. Haha. Well I have nothing better to do! So, um… REVIEW!**


	9. Home

**I am glad to say that I am not as sick as I was on Friday. I still am coughing/sneezing, but not dying. And I was able to go to the party! There was a problem where they had to get her out of the house, she was supposed to go to this school social thing with our other friend, but our other friend would be working there, and she didn't really like anyone else who was there, so she didn't want to stay, but they had to have her somewhere. So they called me, and was like, can she go over there, and then we'll pretend you are coming over for dinner? Then walk over? (We live like 3 houses down you see) and so she came over. And then when we got there it didn't look like anything special, buts he opened the pantry and everyone was in there. I think she almost peed her pants. It was SO funny! Well, now there is going to be this chapter, then the epilogue. Okay, well, onward I guess.**

She dragged me through streets before she stopped abruptly. "Alicia, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." She said, an evil smirk on her face. "Take my hands." She held them out in front of me.

"Why?"

"For side along apparition." She replied.

"I can apparate on my own!"

"Well you don't know where we are going!" She teased.

"Well, maybe if you would tell me!" I hinted. She shook her head.

"I want it to be a surprise!" She was being her old self. I rolled my eyes and took her hands. She gave me the look that I gotten so many times from her before, it was the haha I won look.

The spinning sensation, and the crushing of the lungs came over me. It released, and we were standing outside gate to an old looking house, there were chickens in the yard, an old shed, no doubt where brooms were kept.

"No, no way!" I said.

"Come on George, you have to sometime!" She pleaded. I shook my head.

"No, they hate me! Remember what Ron did?" I asked. I could see in through the window a light was on in the kitchen, and there were people sitting at the table.

"Well, maybe if you explain to them. And I forgave you! You're family loves me!" I couldn't argue with that point.

"Are you sure?" I asked. She grabbed my shoulders, which was kind of a reach for her me being so tall, and said,

"trust me." I sighed and followed her up the path I hadn't been up in years. Before she even knocked on the door it swung open, showing my mother.

She had aged a bit, her hair wasn't as red, there were just a few more wrinkles, but other than that she was fine.

"Alicia?" She asked the girl in front of her.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley. It's good to see you." Alicia replied politely.

"Yes, you too." She said, a little confused. I could tell she had been crying, by the tear stains on her cheeks. She looked passed Alicia, and saw me, she looked at me with shock.

"Hi mum." I tried giving her a smile.

"Who's at the door Molly?" I heard dad call from the kitchen.

"Arthur! Arthur come here!" She called. I heard my father rush to the door, he appeared.

He didn't look that much different either, just a little bit grayer. But other than that he hadn't aged that much.

"Hi dad." I said.

"Would you mind, if we come in?" Alicia tried. Arthur Weasley looked at Alicia, and looked at me.

"Oh of course!" Mum said before he could reply. I knew he would say yes to Alicia, but not to me.

"Molly I-" Dad started, but she cut him off.

"No." They stepped aside to let us in. We walked into the kitchen. Sitting there was every single one of m brothers, and their wives, and Ginny and Harry.

"George?" Charlie asked.

"Hey Charlie! Bill, Perce. Harry." Harry waved, he was the only one who had actually forgiven me. "Ron." I mumbled. I could tell he was still mad. "Hermione."

Ron looked at me like I was the devil or something.

"What are you doing here George?" Bill asked.

"I have something to say."

"Yeah, maybe we don't want to hear it!" Percey said. I looked at him. Did he not run away?

"You're one to talk Perce." I said harshly. "You ran away! You even disagreed with dad!"

"That was uncalled for!" Percey yelled back.

"No, it was totally called for you hypocrite! We accepted you back!"

"Technically you never did. You left before I even had time to talk to you!"

"That's why I came here to apolo-"

"Don't even try to apologize!" Ron yelled.

"Ron, sit down." Hermione said, trying to calm down. Every single on of my brother's ears were red. The family trait of anger, or being embaressed. Everyone was standing, except for Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Charlie. Charlie was the most level headed of all of us.

I heard mum crying from behind me. "Just hear me out, for once?" I begged.

"Come on George, why would we want to listen, we didn't hear you for ten years!" Percey said.

"Oh, I bet you loved that, didn't you Percey?" I now shot back. I could tolerate any of my brothers, except him. The git. "Because now that I did something worse than you did, means that you are perfect again?"

"I came back in a reasonable amount of time!"

"No you did not! The only reason you came back on Christmas was because the minister wanted to talk to Harry, and even then you stormed out again!"

"You threw potato at me!" He yelled a childish accusation.

"And then, you only came back, because you found out the Scrimgeor was a bloody death eater! And it's your fault Fred died!" I cried. Alicia looked at me struck with surprise.

"George." She whispered.

"What?" He . "You don't know the first thing about that!"

"You, you distracted him!" I didn't know where I was going with this. "If you just hadn't had made that, on last joke, he would probably be here!"

"George." Charlie said, standing up now. "That wasn't fair. You know that Percey wasn't the reason." I closed my eyes, letting the tears break through the barrier. I fell to my knees.

"I know. I know it wasn't!" I sobbed. "It's just easier, blaming it on him. Blaming it on someone."

"You know, that is still no excuse." Bill said.

"Come on guys, he was my twin." I pleaded. "I didn't know how to go on without him. It had always been we, then all of a sudden, it was I, me. In so much of a half hour I was a single. Not a double. And I didn't know how to deal with it! I, I didn't understand how to be 1!"

"You hurt us, you hurt Alicia!" Ron said, still furious.

"I realize that. And I am so sorry! I don't know how to explain it anymore! How to get your forgivness! But I beg you! You're my family! Family's are supposed to forgive, no matter what happened! I mean, Alicia, forgave me. She didn't have to at all! Please! Don't you understand? Doesn't my family, of all people, understand how I felt, or feel?" No one answered me. I went over to mum.

"Mum, remember, the time Fred and I broke the really old vase that grandma gave you?" She nodded, crying more at the painful memory with Fred. "And, and you yelled at us for about two hours, sent us to our room without dinner? But then you forgave us, and you told us you would always forgive us! No matter what we did, or how badly we messed up! You said you would forgive us! You promised!" I looked around again.

"Dad, do you remember the time that Fred and I messed up the big research project on the rubber duck, and you were so upset! But you forgave us! Bill, do you remember the time that Fred and I embaressed you in front of the date, and you nearly killed us? But eventually you forgave us!"

"And Ginny, remember the time that I remember the time that Fred and I followed you on that date with Dean, and you found us, you gave bat bogey hexed us? But then you forgave us!"

"Charlie, remember when we broke your broom handle off? And you wouldn't talk to us for a week? But then guess what you did."

"Forgave you." Charlie replied.

"And Ron, remember when we-"

"Okay, okay. We get it." Ron said.

"And you have a point." Charlie admitted.

"So I guess, we can forgive you." Bill smiled. I smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course sweet heart." Mum replied, she still had tears in her eyes, but she engulfed me in a giant hug.

Over her shoulder I could see Alicia smiling, again with another look that I got a lot, the I told you so look. And for once, I loved that look.

"Welcome home son." My father said. And it felt so good to just be here, where I should have been ten years ago. Home.

Such a small word, for such a great place.

**Next is the epilogue! Hope you liked it! Come on, you know the drill, but if you have for some reason suffered head damage and have forgotten, then here we go. REVIEW!**


	10. Resemblance epilogue

**Wow, this is my last chapter! Weird, this is my second story this week that I am actually done with! Sweet! That's two huge weights off my shoulders! Okay, well this is the epilogue! Hope you like it! Oh, and this isn't in any specific POV, it's 3****rd**** person.**

"Boys!" Alicia Weasley yelled up the stairs to her son's room. "Boys, are you quite ready?" She asked through the wood of the door impatiently.

The door swung open to two red headed twin boys, resembling their father exactly. Light freckles laid upon their noses.

"Calm down mum." One of them said.

"Yeah, we're ready." The other added.

"Good." She replied. "Breakfast down stairs." They made their way down the stairs.

Sitting at the table was George Weasley. "Hey boys, ready for your first day of Hogwarts?" He asked his two sons.

"Yeah dad!" Collin said.

"Can't wait. After all the stories that you told us about what you and Uncle Fred did there!"

"Hahaha, don't you dare get into as much trouble as they did." Alicia warned. The twins looked at each other with a smirk on their face. "Come on now, eat your breakfast." She urged.

George smiled at his two small boys, who reminded him so much of him and Fred, his twin.

"Come on come on!" Their mother rushed everyone. "George, we have to get to the train station! It's already ten! And we have to get them situated! And-"

"Calm down Alicia. You remind me of my mum!" He rolled his eyes.

They hurried along the other bunches of wizards. They found the spot where the Wood family was saying goodbye to their kids.

"Took a little bit, but we are here!" Alicia said.

"Hey." Katie greeted. She had gotten her figure back from when she was pregnant. Those long quidditch practices really did help a bunch.

"Excited for your first year Collin and Logan?" Oliver asked the twins. They nodded eargerly.

"I remember my first year." Shawn, one of the eldest, now 21.

"Good times." Davie, his twin agreed.

"Yeah, not that much homework then. Didn't have to worry about OWLS or NEWTS. Or anything like that. But you can't be on the quidditch team." Sydney, the middle child, now in her seventh year, of the Wood family said.

"I can't wait to try out this year!" Cally, the youngest, now in her second year, of the Wood family said. "I mean, obviously I'll make it. My mum and dad are professionals, and they were both stars on the team. Along with my two aunts, and uncle! And then my sister is a chaser, brothers were beaters, and now I can be the seeker! This is going to be great!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"We want to be beaters." Logan added, pointing to him and Collin.

"Well you're going to have to wait till next year. First years can't try out!" Cally replied.

"I just can't wait to see the castle!" Collin said happily.

"The castle is amazing!" George nodded. "Can get into a lot of trouble in that place!" Alicia hit him as the two red headed twins smiled at each other.

"Try not to be too much like your father. Cal, Syd, keep and eye on them will you?"

"Sure Aunt Alicia." Cally laughed.

The whistle blew, signaling five minutes until eleven. The students filed onto the train, Collin and Logan giving them one final wave.

"Hey, maybe they'll meet 3 awesome chasers, and a keeper. Then it'll be us all over again." Alicia joked.

"Yeah." George nodded. "Let's just hope that for them, it stays we, and not I. And that they never have to see how long ten years actually is."

**Oh my gosh, I'm done!!! Wow! Hope you liked it! Please review for the final time on this story! And since this story is done, feel free to read some of my other stories! Come on, you know you want to!**


End file.
